A Newcomer to New Start!
by Jinova108
Summary: After beating the Shalour Gym, Ash decided on the next Gym. However, the way there is blocked. Korrina introduces Ash, Serena and the gang to her friend/crush, the nephew of the Champion! Korrina X OC I do not own Pokémon. I just love it. First of the Axel X Korrina Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ash had done it. He won the Rumble Badge. He was proud of this achievement not only just for himself, but also for his Pokemon. Pikachu, Fletchinder, and Hawlucha were the reasons for his success in the Shalour Gym.

It was morning after the day he had won the badge. Ash woke up with a smile on his face. He got out of bed and quickly made his way down to the others, who were in the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

"So, Ash!" Serena began. "How was the sleep?"

"It was great!" Ash replied. "I haven't felt this good in a while!"

"We're almost done packing." Clemont said, coming down with his bag. "Where's our next destination?"

"Huh, never thought about it yet." Ash remarked, causing everyone to flop.

"You should think about this a lot more quickly…" Bonnie remarked.

"Hold on." Serena said. She pulled out a tablet and checked something. "Here! The nearest Gym is in Courmarine City!"

"Alright!" Ash smiled. "Then that's where we'll go. Right, buddy?"

Pikachu nodded in agreement. "Pikachu!"

"Sorry kids." Said a road worker. "Road's closed."

"WHAT?!" Ash yelled.

They had just reached the exit road at Shalour City that extends towards the vicinity of Courmarine City. But they've been cut off by some road workers.

"Some Digletts came by and ruined the pavement." The road worker continued. "It was one fine road too…"

"Do you know when it will be fixed by?" Clemont asked.

"Probably by tomorrow morning." The road worker replied.

"Well, thanks anyway." Serena said. They said goodbye, and continued back into Shalour City.

"Well, that was a bust." Ash complained.

"What should we do right now then?" Bonnie asked.

"Look out!" yelled a voice.

Everyone turned and evaded just in time. Clemont was too slow to react as he got slammed right onto the ground. He looked up and saw Korrina with Lucario. She helped him up while Lucario could only chuckle.

"So, you guys aren't going yet?" She asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, we were, but the road's closed." Clemont explained. "It looks like we 're going to have to stay here for a bit longer."

"Is that so?" Korrina said. Then, she snapped her fingers. "Oh, I know. You can hang out with me and my friend Axel!"

"Axel?" The gang answered.

Korrina explained who Axel was along the way to his house. Axel is a childhood friend of hers. She said he's related to someone very high above in the Kalos Pokemon League.

"But, trust me on this." Korrina concluded. "He's, like, the nicest guy I've ever known. He loves Pokemon just as much as you do, Ash."

Korrina then stopped in front of some iron gates.

"We're here!" Korrina announced.

The gang looked at the house. It was pretty massive. It was two-story condominium with a swimming pool on one side, a battlefield on the other, a garden that seemed to stretch deep into the forests. Korrina just opened the gate.

"Whoa, wait!" Clemont said. "Shouldn't we ask if anyone's home first?"

"Ah, there's no need." Korrina replied. "Besides."

Then, there was a loud bang.

"I know he's here." She chuckled.

The gang with Korrina quickly made their way to the battlefield. They quickly saw who it was up against. It was a Gardevoir VS Gallade battle. And Gardevoir's trainer looked rather familiar to them.

"Wait-" Serena began, pointing at Gardevoir's trainer. "DIANTHA?!"

Diantha turned and saw Ash and the gang. She smiled.

"Guess we'll leave it here for now, sweetie!" She called to Gallade's trainer.

"Yeah!" He said. "I could really use a break."

Diantha and Gallade's trainer walked over to Ash and his friends.

"Well, we seem to meet up a lot." She chuckled.

"Never mind that!" Serena yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, visiting my nephew, of course." She smiled, wrapping her arms around Gallade's trainer.

"C'mon, aunt Diantha, not in front of Korrina…" He groaned.

Ash looked at Gallade's trainer.

"So I guess you're Axel?" He asked.

"Yup." The trainer replied. "And my aunt is the famous movie star and Kalos region Champion, Diantha."

Everyone gasped at the side of this. Diantha has never actually talked about anyone within her family. Clemont quickly began to behave formally.

"Well, it's an honor to meet you!" He said. "My name is Clemont, and this is my sister, Bonnie."

"Hi!" Bonnie greeted, happily. "And this is Dedenne."

And the little mouse Pokemon popped out Bonnie's bag and greeted itself. "De de ne!"

"Hey there, little guy." Axel said, patting Dedenne's head. "Also, there's no need to be so formal, Clemont."

"Oh." Clemont replied.

"I'm Ash, and this is my buddy, Pikachu." Ash said. Pikachu greeted accordingly. "Pika pika!"

"And I'm Serena." Serena said.

"Well, the name's Axel." Axel replied.

Then, there was a growling sound from Ash's stomach. Ash laughed and rubbed his stomach.

"Let me guess." Axel chuckled. "Lunch?"

"I could use some of that." Ash laughed.

"Come in. Meal's on the house." Axel offered.

And the gang slowly walked into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The chef prepared lunch. The gang waited patiently for the food.

"Oh right!" Axel said. "Serena, can you help with something?"

"Uh, sure?" Serena replied.

They walked to the porch door and stepped outside. Then, Axel whistled as loud he could.

"Lunchtime, everyone!" He yelled.

There was initially silent. Then, the ground began to rumble. And from within in the gardens, some Pokemon ran towards the house. Serena took cover. But the Pokemon stopped in front of Axel. The Pokemon were Infernape, Staraptor, Azumarill, Misdreavus, Flareon, Beedrill, Aggron, Pichu, Haxorus, Cryogonal, Torterra, Empoleon, Snivy, Chandelure, Gastrodon, Electivire, Glaceon, Bisharp, Ambipom, Vivillon, Gigalith, Croagunk, and Floette.

"Ready to eat?" Axel asked. The question was answered by a chorus of happy roars and growls.

Serena stood up and saw all of Axel's Pokemon. She was surprised. She had never seen this many Pokemon all in one place before. Ash saw this and sent out his own Pokemon, followed by everyone else.

"Come on out, everyone!" He called as Fletchinder, Hawlucha, and Froakie came out.

"Lunchtime!" Serena sang as Fennekin came out.

"Feeding time!" Clemont called as Chespin and Bunnelby appeared.

Soon, everyone was happily chewing and munching their way through the food. They had pleasant conversations here and there. Even the Pokemon were enjoying their company together. For example, Electivire and Pikachu chattered a couple times and Staraptor shared some of its food to Fletchinder, much to Chespin's dismay.

After lunch was over, everyone decided to relax and take in the fresh air on the port. All the Pokemon were playing together in the gardens. Dedenne jumped all over Torterra's back, Hawlucha was chasing after Misdreavus and Chandelure after the two pulled a prank on it and Bisharp was holding Hawlucha back, Staraptor was flying around with Fletchinder, and etcetera.

"Your Pokemon are so kind!" Bonnie complimented.

"Not to mention powerful looking, too." Clemont commented. "Especially your Infernape."

"Guess so." Axel stated. "Infernape was my first Pokemon, after all."

Everyone gasped when he said that.

"That means you evolved it all the way from a Chimchar?" Ash asked.

"Bingo." Axel commented.

"You see, my nephew started his Pokemon journey from Sinnoh." Diantha explained. "My sister lives there with her husband."

"And after he got all the badges there, and moved onto the next region!" Korria added. "And in a long story short, he's now here, taking a break."

"A break?" Ash asked.

"You see; I only need two more badges to enter the Kalos League." Axel explained. "But after the sixth, I think me and my Pokemon could use for a nice long rest."

"So I had him stay here." Diantha finished. "He quickly became friends with Korrina here."

"Yep!" Korrina said.

Right then, Ambipom appeared and took Serena's hat. It laughed and ran away.

"Hey! Give it back!" She cried, chasing after it. After a bit scuffling, she got her back though.

"Sorry about that." Axel apologized. "Ambipom likes to do a lot."

"Is it okay if we see all your badges?" Clemont asked suddenly. "I would love to see what you got."

"Sure." Axel replied. "Follow me."

The gang followed Axel into a hallway. There were picture frames with every badge he has ever earned. And they range from Kanto to Kalos League Badges, the Battle Frontier Symbols, and Contest Ribbons.

"Wow…" Bonnie sighed. "It's amazing…"

"Yeah…" Axel sighed. "Pretty proud of myself."

Ash looked at the Battle Frontier Symbols. He had all seven.

"Wow! You have all seven Battle Frontier symbols?" Ash asked cheerfully.

"Yeah." Axel answered. "The guys took quite a beating from Brandon, though."

"I feel ya." Ash chuckled.

"The Battle Frontier? What's that?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a group of facilities, somewhat like gyms, only a lot more intense." Axel explained. "And you battle a group of amazing trainers called Frontier Brains. Brandon's the most powerful one of all. Everyone calls him the Pyramid King."

"What about these?" Serena asked, looking at the Contest Ribbons.

"They're so pretty!" Bonnie commented.

"Those are Pokemon Contest Ribbons." Axel answered.

"Pokemon… Contest?" Serena and Bonnie asked.

"They're sort of like Showcases, but not as complex." Axel explained again. "They have appeal and battle rounds. Your Pokemon are the main stars. All you have to do there is make sure your Pokemon look good when performing a move."

"I'm… not sure what you mean." Serena said sheepishly.

"I'll show you." Axel offered. "Come outside."

They followed outside to the battlefield. The Pokemon were still playing together.

"Hey, Electivire! Cryogonal!" Axel cried.

The two Pokemon walked over.

"You two remember the Thunder Palace?" Axel asked.

The two nodded.

"Try it." Axel suggested.

The two Pokemon got into position. Electivire started first. It used Thunder straight at Cryogonal. Before the attack landed however, Cryogonal used Gyro Ball. As soon as it landed on Cryogonal however, the Thunder shot in every direction down diagonally, surrounding Electivire in a rotating dome of its own Thunder. Then, Cryogonal shot Ice Beam around the Thunder, freezing the Thunder inside. It stopped moving when the freezing stopped. Right then, Electivire used Thunder Punch on the ground, shattering the iced up Thunder, which resulted in the Thunder shooting right to the center and exploding like an electric firework. Electivire and Cryogonal smiled together.

"And… scene!" Axel said.

Everyone clapped loudly.

"That was so cool!" Bonnie cheered.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Serena commented.

Ash, after he had done clapping, spoke up.

"Hey, Axel." He began. "You sure left a mark with me. How about a battle?"

Axel thought for a short second. Then he smiled. "Sure."

Ash called out to his Pokemon, while Axel called out to his.

"Well, isn't he battle-crazy?" Korrina commented.

"That's Ash for you." Serena replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone was at the battlefield. Korrina, Lucario, Diantha, Bonnie, Serena and Dedenne are sitting on the bleachers next to the battlefield. Clemont was standing on the referee's spot, while Ash and Alex are on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"This will be a 3-on-3 battle! No Pokemon exchange is allowed!" Clemont announced. "Now, your first Pokemon, please!"

"Froakie, I choose you!" Ash called out.

The little frog Pokemon materialized onto the battlefield. It looked at Axel.

"Froakie, eh?" Axel said quietly. "Snivy, standby for battle!"

The grass snake Pokemon appeared with its arms crossed.

"Huh, a Snivy…" Ash whispered to himself. "Reminds me a lot of mine."

"Who's that Pokemon?" Serena asked, pulling out her Pokedex.

 **Snivy: The Grass Snake Pokemon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses Photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail.**

"A grass type against a water type…" Korrina commented. "That's a good choice."

"Alright, let the battle begin!" Clemont called out.

"Froakie, use Pound!" Ash ordered.

Froakie lunged towards Snivy.

"Counter with Vine Whip!" Axel called.

Snivy pulled out two strings of vines out of its neck, and grabbed Froakie. Then, jumping up, it slammed it down on to the ground. Froakie groaned as it got back up.

"Alright, use Water Pulse!" Ash called.

Froakie summoned a ball of water, and flung it straight at Snivy.

"Send it right back!" Axel ordered.

Snivy used Leaf Blade to comply, batting the Water Pulse right back at Froakie.

"Whoa!" Ash cried.

"You can do that?" Bonnie asked.

"Apparently." Serena replied.

"Now, Attract!" Axel ordered.

Snivy twirled around, and winked at Froakie, sending hearts at the Pokemon. Froakie looked around, and its eyes turned into hearts.

"Ah!" Ash screamed.

"What's going on with Froakie?" Serena asked.

"It's been hit with Attract." Korrina said.

"Attract?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a move that if used on the different gender, it inhibits them from attacking." Diantha explained. "Froakie is male, whereas Snivy is female."

"Now, Energy Ball!" Axel called out.

Snivy summoned the Energy Ball on its tail, and sent it right at Froakie, resulting in a one shot KO.

"Froakie is unable to battle!" Clemont announced. "Snivy wins!"

"Nice one, Snivy!" Axel congratulated. Snivy jumped with joy.

"Froakie, return!" Ash called. "Thanks, now get some rest."

Ash pulled out his next Pokemon. "Hawlucha! I choose you!"

Hawlucha popped out and posed on the battlefield. Snivy took a couple steps, compelled to react.

"Well, a showstopper, eh?" Axel smiled smugly. "Let's keep this going. Snivy, Attract!"

Snivy did so, scoring another clean hit on Hawlucha. Hawlucha's eyes turned into hearts, and began losing balance.

"Hawlucha, come on!" Ash groaned.

"Leaf Blade, please!" Axel ordered.

Snivy slashed at Hawlucha, and threw him back a couple feet. Hawlucha shook its head fast, snapping it out of Attract.

"Alright, Karate Chop!" Ash cried.

Hawlucha raised its arm, then slammed it onto Snivy's head. Snivy fell back, but quickly got back up.

"Snivy, you okay?" Axel asked. Snivy nodded. "Okay, Vine Whip, let's go!"

Snivy sent out its vines, and flew them towards Hawlucha.

"Grab it now!" Ash called out.

Hawlucha grabbed the Vine Whip. Snivy tried to break free, but Hawlucha's grip was too tight.

"Now use Hi Jump Kick!" Ash cried.

Hawlucha complied, pulling on the vine and Snivy. It jumped and kneed Snivy in the stomach. And as Snivy fell face down on the battlefield, Hawlucha got ready to use its final and signature move.

"Use Flying Press!" Ash called.

Hawlucha posed in the air, and flew right down on top of Snivy. Hawlucha stood up slowly, with an unconscientious Snivy behind it.

"Snivy is unable to battle! The winner is Hawlucha!" Clemont announced.

"Both are now down one Pokemon." Korrina commented. "But how did Hawlucha break through the Attract though?"

"I believe Axel got too sure about using Attract." Diantha said.

Axel returned Snivy. He continued on to his next Pokemon.

"Gigalith, standby for battle!" Axel cried.

The tri-pedal rock Pokemon appeared before Hawlucha.

"Alright, Hi Jump Kick!" Ash called.

Hawlucha lunged at Gigalith, but it took no damage.

"Flying Press!" Ash yelled.

"Iron Head!" Axel commanded.

Gigalith jumped and dived down towards Hawlucha, glowing silver. It was a direct hit. However, Hawlucha did not use the Flying Press.

"Hawlucha!" Ash cried.

"Where's the Flying Press?" Serena asked.

"It's Iron Head's secondary effect." Korrina explained. "It sometimes flinches your opponent."

"Wrap it up with Slam!" Axel called.

Gigalith lunged right at Hawlucha, sending it out of the battle.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle! Gigalith wins!" Clemont announced.

"Hawlucha, return!" Ash called. "Thanks. Get some rest now."

Pikachu yanked its trainer's pant legs, eager to get into battle.

"Alright, Pikachu! You're up!" Ash said.

Pikachu ran up and took position in front of the giant rock Pokemon.

"Use Quick Attack!" Ash said, wasting no time.

Pikachu shot straight at Gigalith. It took the attack, but stumbled backwards a bit.

"Come on, Gigalith!" Axel reminded. "Don't give up!"

Gigalith shook its head, and glared at Pikachu.

"Alright, use Rock Polish!" Axel ordered.

Gigalith did so, resulting in an increase in speed. It is now able to keep up Pikachu's quickness.

"Use Earthquake!" Axel shouted once more.

Gigalith smashed the ground. The ground shook loudly, and Pikachu was getting ready.

"Use Iron Tail to get in the air!" Ash called.

Pikachu's tail turned silver, and it slammed it into the ground, launching it into the air.

"Huh?" Axel grunted.

"Now use Electro Ball!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu summoned a ball of electricity, and threw the said ball straight on top of Gigalith's head. Gigalith stood for a short second then it fell over unconscious.

"Gigalith is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" Clemont announced.

"Yay! Ash won!" Bonnie cheered.

"Keep this going, Ash!" Serena shouted.

"Go get him, Axel!" Korrina cheered.

Diantha chuckled.

"Gigalith, return!" Axel said. "Rest up, big guy."

Axel put back its Pokeball, and pulled out the next one.

"That's no ordinary Pikachu you have there, Ash!" He called out.

"Yeah!" Ash replied. "Pikachu and I, we go way back!"

Pikachu smiled in response to that. "Pikachu Pika!"

Axel chuckled. "I hope that Pikachu gets through my ace!"

"Infernape! Standby for battle!" He cried.

The Ape Pokemon appeared on to the battlefield. It was ready to fight.

"Alright, Infernape you ready?" Axel asked.

Infernape gave him a thumbs up in response.

"Infernape, huh?" Serena pondered, pulling out her Pokedex.

 **Infernape: The Flame Pokemon. Infernape's fiery crown reflects its fiery nature, and its speed is unmatched.**

"He looks strong…" Bonnie commented.

"Don't worry! Ash can win this!" Serena reminded.

"Alright, use Mach Punch!" Axel ordered.

Infernape's arm glowed and it ran towards Pikachu.

"Dodge it quick!" Ash said.

Pikachu dodged, and the Mach Punch was a miss.

"Use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu's tail turned silver, and swung it straight onto Infernape's head.

"Grab Pikachu!" Axel called.

Infernape grabbed Pikachu's tail.

"Now throw it!" Axel shouted next.

Infernape swung Pikachu around, and threw it straight into the air.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Now wrap it up with Flare Blitz!" Axel shouted.

Infernape wrapped itself in flames and launched itself straight onto Pikachu. Pikachu took significant damage.

"Pikachu! Can you still go?" Ash asked.

Pikachu barely stood up, but it fell over unconscientious.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Infernape wins! Which means the victor goes to Axel!" Clemont announced.

"Yes!" Axel cried, throwing his arm in the air out of joy.

Infernape also threw its arm in the air out of joy.

From afar, the view turns small, as someone was looking through a pair of binoculars of some sort.

"It feels like just yesterday we've been trying to get that twerp's Chimchar!" Meowth said.

"But that Infernape's is quite a coin!" Jessie remarked.

"Well, we can't just go on willy-nilly about it either." James said.

"Pikachu, you okay?" Ash asked, holding the mouse Pokemon in his arm.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu groaned.

Ash stood up and saw Axel holding up a Sitrus Berry.

"Have it eat this." Axel suggested. "It should be back up to shape."

"Thanks." Ash said, taking the Berry.

And as Ash fed Pikachu the Berry, the peanut gallery walked over to them.

"That was awesome!" Korrina cheered.

"It was quite a battle." Clemont commented.

"We should do this again sometime." Axel said, putting a hand out.

"Yeah." Ash replied, shaking his hand.

And as they shook their hand, the sky turned from sky blue to orange red.

"My…" Diantha said. "Time flies…"

"Uh… where do we stay?" Bonnie asked. "We checked out of the Pokemon Center this morning!"

"Don't worry!" Axel assured. "We have guest rooms. You can stay!"

"Thank you!" Serena said.

Right then, sounds of stomach growls can be heard.

"Dinner already?" Axel asked.

"Well, a battle takes a lot out of me." Ash laughed.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Diantha assured. "Everyone inside."

Everyone slowly trickled inside. Axel turned to forests where his Pokemon reside. Korrina turned to see him.

"You coming?" She asked.

"I'll catch up." Axel replied.

Korrina smiled, and walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once Axel was certain that no one was around, he ventured deep into the forests. He had carved out a special way for his Pokemon to easily travel, so it was easy for him to sneak through. He made it to the center of the forests, where the evening sun shone through the trees.

"Alright, you can come now!" He shouted.

Right then, a nearby tree rustled, and a blue wing popped out of the side. Then, suddenly, Latios shot out of the forests and soared back down in front of Axel. The wind blew into his face, but he didn't mind.

"Where's your buddy?" Axel asked smugly.

A dark spot zipped around his foot. It moved from here to there and it stopped next to Latios. Darkrai then oozed out of that dark spot. It still had that ominous look on its face.

"Why weren't you guys with everyone else today?" Axel asked.

Latios said what it had to say and it was also speaking for both itself and Darkrai. But unaware, Team Rocket was also listening on.

"Translate, please." Jessie asked.

"Well, apparently Latios is actually concerned." Meowth began. "He's sayin' that if others knew that they're his Pokemon, those twerps might take Latios and Darkrai for themselves!"

"Hey." Axel began. "You know as well as I do that they're not like that!"

Latios nodded at this remark, while Darkrai only scoffed at it. The latter thought it was too naïve of a thought.

"Think what you want, Darkrai." Axel shot back. "Ash and his friends aren't like those people that kidnapped you back in Johto. Latios understands, so why don't you?"

Darkrai looked back at Axel, and just seeped back into the ground without a sound. Latios looked concerned for its friend. Axel put his hand on its neck.

"He'll come around." Axel assured. "Just look after him, okay?"

Latios nodded before slowly soaring into the sky. Axel sighed and trekked his way back to the condo. Team Rocket was delighted by this information.

"Who knew a little twerp like him would have his hands on two legendary Pokemon?" Jessie sniggered.

"I say we grab them!" Meowth suggested.

"Hold on." James interjected. "If the twerp got legendary Pokemon, there's no doubt that he is a strong trainer. Should we really start?"

"Come on!" Jessie retorted. "Imagine what kind of power we'll hold once we get a hold of them?"

"No one or Pokemon will be able to stop us!" Meowth added.

"Fine." James conceded. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

 _WOBBUFFET!_

Axel came back to the house. By now, it was night. Axel entered the living room and found the gang watching his Sinnoh League Performance.

"Alright!" He said via the screen. "Let's wrap it up with Hydro Cannon!"

Empoleon summoned a water ball of pure power, and shot it straight at its opposing Pokemon. It was an instant KO.

"Rapidash is unable to battle! Empoleon wins! Which means the victor is Axel of Sunyshore City!" The referee announced.

Axel sighed. That was the last battle he won at the Sinnoh League.

"So you've competed in the Sinnoh League?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah… Top 8." Axel admitted.

"Top 8 is nothing to be ashamed about." Ash reminded. "I got to the Top 8 in the Unova League and I'm fine."

Axel shrugged. He never really cared much about his place in the leagues as long as he had fun in those battles.

"I had the pleasure of watching that League with Cynthia." Diantha commented. "We could both tell that Axel enjoyed all those battles."

"Thanks, Aunt Diantha." Axel said.

Korrina smiled at Axel. She couldn't watch the Sinnoh League because she was still on her journey to train, not to mention that the Kalos TV network can't really connect to the Sinnoh TV network. She really wanted to, not only because of this reason, but also she wanted to know how he was getting on.

Serena glanced to her side and saw Bonnie asleep on the side of the couch.

"Well, guess it's time to go to sleep." She said.

"Come on." Axel said. "I'll show you to your rooms."

Turning the TV off, Diantha and Axel showed the gang to the rooms they'll be staying in for the night. Korrina also got permission from Gurkinn to stay, as there aren't any challengers the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The condo is now void of any sound. All of Axel's Pokemon are now happily resting within the forests behind the condo. Inside the house is no different. Serena was sleeping soundly. Bonnie and Clemont were sleeping quietly. Ash was snoring rather loudly, with Pikachu trying to cancel out the snore. Diantha was in the master bedroom, sleeping soundly as well. Korrina was sleeping with Lucario by her side, whereas Axel was sleeping quietly by himself in his room.

Much later, Ash woke up to the sound of some footsteps. He got up from his bed as quietly as he could, putting Pikachu on the bed. He followed the sounds of the footsteps and found Axel sitting on the porch staircase that leads to the battlefield.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"I could be asking you that same thing." Ash chuckled, situating himself next to him.

The two stared at the moon shining over Shalour City. Ash then spoke up.

"So…" He began. "Korrina cheered for you a lot during our battle."

"Yeah?" Axel muttered.

"You're lucky to have her as a friend." Ash continued. "Just like I have my friends."

Axel sighed at this thought. From what Serena told him about Ash, he wasn't the kind of guy to pick up something like this.

"She's more than just a friend, Ash…" Axel began. His heart began to pound his chest, as if it was going to burst out.

"I'm… sort of… have a… crush on her." Axel said slowly.

Ash took a brief minute to process that.

"What?!" Ash whispered loudly.

"Yeah…" Axel shrugged.

Ash stuttered for a bit, but then he gathered his words.

"Okay." He finally said. "Wow."

"Yeah." Axel shrugged. "Kind of embarrassing, isn't it?"

"When did this become a thing?" Ash asked.

"Since I challenged her at the Gym." Axel replied. "I've been inviting her to my place a lot."

Ash smiled. "I'm not really an expert on love… but do what you will."

Axel was confused.

"You're not?" Axel asked. "I thought you and Serena were-"

Ash quickly covered Axel's mouth. "Let's not get carried away." He said.

Axel chuckled. "Alright."

Then the two stood back up, and walked back to their rooms.

Coincidentally, they weren't the only ones to be involved in a deep conversation like this. Serena had woken up to get a drink of water, and heard Korrina step out of her room as well. She saw her walk to the porch on the backside of the house. She followed her quietly.

Korrina was staring out at the sea, with the Shalour Gym in the background. She sighed heavily.

"Can't sleep?" Serena asked.

Korrina turned around and saw Serena.

"Just thinking." She replied.

"About what?" Serena asked.

"Axel." Korrina blurted out.

Serena then saw her go into a deep shade of pink. Korrina quickly shook her head to get rid of her blush and calmed down.

"Well…" Serena began. "That was unexpected. I didn't know you had strong feelings toward him."

"Yeah…" Korrina sighed. "Sounds far-fetched, doesn't it?"

As if for comedic timing, right as she said that, a Farfetch'd flew by the condo.

"So… continue." Serena said.

"I… have… a crush on him." Korrina stuttered slowly, blushing once more.

"When did this happen?" Serena asked.

"Right after he challenged me at the gym." Korrina explained. "Battling him wasn't like battling Ash… He was different. Anytime I'm near him, my heart starts to pound my chest, you know…"

Serena chuckled. "I know that feeling. Whenever I'm around Ash, I feel the same way."

"Really?" Korrina asked. "I thought you two were already a thing?"  
"I wish." Serena sighed, blushing as well.

Then, looking at each other's faces, they laughed.

"It's really comfortable talking to you about something like this." Korrina admitted. "Grandpa is pretty not that good in romance like you."

"Well, I wouldn't say expert…" Serena laughed.

"It's getting late. We should go back to sleep." Korrina replied.

Both of them began to make their way back.

"I'll tell you this though." Serena reminded before she went into her room. "Take it slowly."

Korrina smiled in response, and the two made their way back to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After all that emotional rollercoaster, everyone was now sound asleep once more.

Then, everyone woke up to the sound of a huge explosion. They all ran down to the gardens out the back. What they saw was two boxes trapping two Pokemon.

"What's going on?" Axel cried.

Then they heard a laugh and a blimp floating above them.

 _PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!_  
 _MAKE IT DOUBLE!_

 _To protect the world from devastation_  
 _To unite all peoples within our nation_  
 _To denounce the evils of truth and love_  
 _To extend our reach to the stars above_  
 _Jessie._  
 _James._

 _Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!_  
 _Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!_

 _Meowth! Dat's right!_  
 _WOOOBBUFFET!_

 _"Team Rocket!" Ash cried._

 _"You don't know when to give up, do you?" Serena yelled._

 _"Friends of yours?" Axel asked._

 _"They're bad guys who steal other people's Pokemon!" Bonnie explained._

 _"Ash told us they came all the way from Kanto just to get to Pikachu!" Clemont added._

 _"They broke into the Gym just a couple of nights ago too!" Korrina shouted._

 _Axel paid close attention, and saw the R on their shirts._

 _"So." Axel whispered to himself. "They're Kanto's Team Galactic…"_

 _"What do you want?" Ash shouted._

"It should be quite obvious." Jessie said. "We're here to take Pokemon and that's that!"

"What Pokemon?" Clemont asked.

Meowth pressed a button to reveal what the two boxes under their blimp held. Darkrai and Latios cried for help.

"Latios! Darkrai!" Axel cried.

While the gang became shocked to hear him yell that, Team Rocket laughed manically.

"We'll be taking this batch back with us!" Meowth remarked.

"I'd like to see you try!" Axel shouted, pulling out two Pokeballs. "Gallade, Infernape! Standby!"

Both Pokemon emerged onto the ground in front of him. When the two saw Darkrai and Latios encased, they became enraged.

"Alright, Infernape! Use Flamethrower! Gallade! Use Nightslash!" Axel ordered.

Gallade's blade turned purple and jumped towards the blimp, while Infernape shot a vortex of fire at the blimp as well.

"Pumpkaboo! Dark Pulse!" Jessie shouted, throwing her Pokeball.

"Inkay! Psybeam!" James shouted, throwing his Pokeball.

Both the small Pumpkin Pokemon and the Revolving Pokemon appeared, and wasted no time attacking. Pumpkaboo shot a bolt of dark lightning, while Inkay shot a beam of pure blue with shapes within it. Gallade took a direct hit. Infernape dodged the Psybeam, but Gallade fell on top of it, causing both to be knocked back.

"Guys!" Axel cried.

Team Rocket laughed manically once more.

"We'll be taking our leave now." Jessie remarked.

"Meowth! Full speed!" James called.

"Way ahead of ya!" Meowth replied.

The blimp turned, and they were soon out of sight.

"Those guys…" Ash scowled.

"You two alright?" Axel asked, helping Infernape and Gallade up. "Thanks guys."

He returned Infernape, but he left Gallade out.

"Come on!" Serena shouted. "We have chase them!"

"We will!" Ash shouted, pulling out a Poke Ball "Fletchinder, I choose you!"

"Vivillon! Beedrill! Staraptor! Standby!" Axel shouted.

The Pokemon all appeared.

"Find Team Rocket!" Ash ordered.

The Pokemon all nodded in reply, and flew into the sky.

"Let's go!" Clemont said.

"Wait." Said a voice.

Everyone turned to see Diantha. She had watched the whole thing and took it what happened.

"I need to ask something." Diantha said. She walked over to Axel.

"Dear." She began. "Why did you not tell me about Latios and Darkrai?"

Now the atmosphere was intense. Axel hadn't told Ash, Serena, the Lumiose Sisters, Korrina, not even Diantha about Darkrai and Latios.

"Do I have to explain it now?" He asked.

"Yes." Diantha replied coldly.

Axel sighed heavily. He knew this day would come at some point.

"It all happened back in Johto…" He began.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _(Flashback)_

 _I just won the Mineral Badge, and I was on my way to next Gym at the next city. But when I stopped for a break, I heard some scuffling a few minutes from where I was. I rushed over to the source of the sound, and I saw a group of Pokemon Hunters hauling Darkrai and Latios away. I couldn't let those guys treat Pokemon like objects, so I rushed in to save them. It was hard, but eventually I was able to stall them until Officer Jenny arrived. She took the Hunters away, leaving Darkrai and Latios with me. I looked at them, and walked away._

 _Much later, after I lost the Johto League at the Top 4, I ran into the two of them on my way to the boat for Sinnoh. They wanted to come along with me. They've been with me ever since._

 _(End Flashback)_

When Axel had finished, the gang sighed.

"They came with me on their own accord." Axel continued. "I swore to protect them. So I'm going to do just that."

Korrina sighed. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry." She assured. "We'll get them back."

Just then, Staraptor and Fletchinder flew in. They said they had found Team Rocket's hiding spot.

"Alright." Ash said. "Fletchinder, take us there."

"Staraptor, go tell the others!" Axel ordered.

Both replied, and Staraptor flew off, and Fletchinder flew in the direction of where it came from, closely tailed by Ash, Axel, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Korrina.

"I'll go with you." Diantha requested.

"No." Axel said. "Aunt Diantha, I need you to stay here, and look after the rest of the Pokemon here."

"Very well." Diantha replied.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket is just chilling out, full of themselves for accomplishing their mission.

"Ah…" Jessie sighed. "It's times like this that really makes me enjoy our line of work."

"The boss is going to love this too!" James added. "We have two legendary Pokemon to give as our gift from Kalos!"

Latios and Darkrai shouted and roared from their boxes.

"Try all ya want!" Meowth taunted. "You can't break through!"

Right then, they saw a bright orange glow coming from within the forests they're near. Fletchinder flew straight in between Meowth, and the caged Pokemon.

"If that's here…" Meowth groaned.

Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Axel, and Korrina arrived.

"Give them back!" Ash shouted.

"They're not yours to keep!" Serena yelled.

"Give us a break!" Jessie replied. "You twerps can't even handle the power these Pokemon wield!"

"We're just taking what is rightfully ours!" James added.

"Latios and Darkrai deserve better lives than being stuck with you twerps!" Meowth chimed in. "They're going to be happier!"

"I heard enough!" Axel suddenly shouted, tensing up.

"I can take my stuff being damaged…" Axel spoke. "But I will not let harm come to my Pokemon!"

Then, pulling out a Poke Ball, he added. "And that's an oath I intend to keep."

"Haxorus! Standby for battle!" He shouted.

The large Dragon Pokemon emerged, and it got ready to battle. Gallade followed suit, standing next to it.

"Pikachu, get in there too!" Ash said.

Pikachu smiled, and pounced off his shoulder and next to Gallade.

"Fenniken! You help too!" Serena called, as the small fox Pokemon materialized.

"Lucario, get in there!" Korrina smiled, as Lucario ran next to Pikachu.

"Hmph!" Jessie snorted. "Leave it to twerps to complicate things! Pumpkaboo, go!"

"Inkay, you too!" James said.

Both of their Pokemon emerged in front of the gang. It was now a full on Pokemon battle.

"Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball!" Jessie ordered.

"Inkay, Psybeam, go!" James shouted.

Both Pokemon did their respective attacks towards the gang.

"Haxorus! Use Slash!" Axel ordered.

Haxorus roared and its blade on the mouth glowed. It sliced the attack when it was in range, resulting in an explosion.

"Use the smoke! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

"Lucario, Power-Up Punch!" Korrina ordered.

Both Pokemon used the moves, diving into the smoke. Pumpkaboo and Inkay looked around, and both weren't able to block the attacks from Pikachu and Lucario.

"Fenniken, Flamethrower!" Serena shouted.

Fenniken shot a vortex of flames at the Pokemon. It was another direct hit.

"Gallade! Use Night Slash to free Darkrai and Latios!" Axel ordered.

Gallade's elbows glowed purple and slashed at Darkrai's and Latios's cells, but nothing.

"Try all you want!" Meowth taunted. "Not even Hyper Beam could break through these bad boys!"

"Use Ice Punch to freeze the box!" Axel ordered.

Gallade did so, freezing the box.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu's tail turned silver, and he swung it at the box, shattering it instantly. Team Rocket roared in shock as Darkrai and Latios escaped and hovered over to Axel.

"Latios! Darkrai!" He shouted in delight. "You're safe…"

Latios cooed in happiness, while Darkrai only winced.

"Fine! We'll take them back by force!" Jessie shouted. "Pumpkaboo! Dark Pulse!"

"Inkay, another Psybeam!" James ordered.

The Rocket's Pokemon did as they were told, but Axel was ready to counter.

"Darkrai! Counter with your Dark Pulse! Latios! You use Psychic!" He said.

Darkrai shot a bolt of black lightning, while Latios's eyes glowed blue. The Dark Pulses collided with a bang and Psybeam was shot to the ground. The Rocket's Pokemon fell back to the force of the attack but they were caught by their owners.

"Now then…" Axel chuckled. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Fenniken, Flamethrower!" Serena ordered.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Korrina commanded.

"Gallade, Focus Blast! Darkrai, Ice Beam! And Latios, Luster Purge!" Axel shouted.

All of the Pokemon used their attacks as ordered, which then combined into a rainbow-colored beam of power. It landed, which sent Team Rocket out of the air with their typical "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" line.

"Latios! Darkrai!" Axel cried.

Axel hugged Latios tightly. Latios cooed in reply. Darkrai only scoffed and looked away. Axel, ignoring that, just hugged it anyway.

"C'mon, could you just open up for once?" Axel teased.

Ash and the gang looked on. Korrina was just amazed by the sight of this. She would've never guessed Axel would have two legendary Pokemon.

"I would love a battle!" Ash chimed in.

"Right now?" Axel asked.

But then, Korrina yawned loudly. She rubbed her eyes, and spoek up.

"Could you boys do this later?" She asked. Lucario replied in tandem.

Everyone laughed, and made their way back to the condo to rest their bodies from the fiasco.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning came. The sun shone brightly, and the Shalour sea was whistling nicely. Ash and the gang have all packed up and was ready to get going.

"So, where will you all be going?" Diantha asked.

"We're going to Courmarine City!" Ash replied. "That's where my next gym challenge will be!"

"And that's where my Showcase debut will be!" Serena added.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck with that." Diantha smiled.

"I'll be cheering you on from here!" Korrina said cheerfully.

"Well, this is goodbye." Clemont said.

"Not quite yet!" yelled a voice.

Everyone turned to see Axel walking down the stairs and towards them.

"Are you going somewhere?" Bonnie asked.

"Nope." Axel replied. "I'm finishing my journey with you guys!"

Ash and the others were puzzled.

"Remember how I said I only have two more Kalos Badges to win in order to get to the Kalos League?" Axel reminded.

"Are you getting them with us?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah." Axel answered. "All this time, I've been traveling alone. Not a lot fun by yourself."

"He talked to me about it." Diantha said. "He'll be joining you, if you'd be so kind."

"Of course!" Ash said happily.

"The more, the merrier!" Clemont added.

"Yay! Another friend!" Bonnie cheered.

"Welcome aboard!" Serena smiled.

Axel was delighted. He was happy to have joined. A brief moment later, Axel said his goodbye to Korrina (whom he hugged) and Diantha, and he left Shalour City with Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie to explore the Region of Kalos once more.


End file.
